Broken Inside
by KandiLips
Summary: Julie has run away from home, and everyone is out looking for her. So when Gwen spots Julie and hides, she witnesses something incredibly tragic and learns the truth about Julie's "happiness". SONGFIC! Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne.


_**Me: hey everyone!! well, i'm going to attempt my first songfic, let's see how this goes!! it's gonna be really sad, and since the plot is rather confusing, here's a small summary:**_

_**Julie's always been depressed, she just never shows it. When she finally can't take it anymore and runs away from home, she realizes what a big mistake she has made. But as Julie tries to head back home to the life she once knew... she only finds that she's unwanted by everyone she loves.**_

_**very very sad :'( anyways, gwen is going to be the narrator, witnessing everything that julie goes through. this is going to be SOO fun to write!! oh, and the song is called Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. :D okay, let's see how this turns out!! **_

_

* * *

_

**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,**

**She felt it everyday.**

Gwen was walking back from the gang's search for Julie. They just COULDN'T find her. Tears swarmed down her cheeks as she walked down the moonlit sidewalk, her arms crossed over her stomach, trying to squeeze away the painful ache. Rain drenched the world around her, but she just didn't care. Her heart was racing, beating faster than it had ever had before. Why was Julie in so much pain? Enough to make her run away... enough to make her leave behind her life?

**  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**

Gwen cursed under her breath. She could have been there for Julie if she had caught on to her pain earlier. Gwen had started to notice something wasn't right with Julie a few weeks ago, but she didn't think it was that serious. She sighed and began to sob loudly into her hands. She had failed her best friend.****

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

Gwen's head jumped up as she heard footsteps approaching. She would look too suspicious out this late. Gwen darted behind a nearby bush and crouched down, peering out from behind to view the owner of the footsteps. She gasped and almost toppled over. It was Julie. _JULIE!!_ She felt like screaming. But Gwen knew Julie would only run away again. She was just going to have to watch her. Julie hovered across the lawn, her feet barely seeming to touch the ground. Insomnia haunted her face and tears swarmed rapidly from her eyes. Gwen held back her intensified sobbing and clamped her teeth down on her tongue, hard. She winced.**  
**

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**

Julie cried heavily as she rang the doorbell of the shadowed house, resting her head on the door.

No answer.

"Mom!! Dad!!" She sobbed, pounding on the door with her splintered fists.

Julie rang the doorbell again, and again and again. The door didn't open.

Gwen's pained throat let out a shrill, saddened cry as she realized who's home Julie was so desperately trying to get into.

It was Julie's own home. Gwen peered through the window to see the Yamamato family sitting down at the table for dinner, right next to a scalding, warm fire. They were all talking and laughing, deliberately ignoring the ghostly pale girl ringing the door bell and knocking heavily on their door.

They knew she was there. They didn't care.

****

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.

Julie cried out hysterically, and fell to the deck of the house, curled up in a protective ball. She shivered as the cold, rainy atmosphere closed in on her, sucking away her life.

What was _left_ of her life.

"_Please."_ She whimpered softly.

Julie was alone. She had no more home, her family had disowned her. Gwen strongly wanted to cry out in agony for her best friend. _What_ had Julie done to deserve this? **  
**

**Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**

Minutes later, the crying girl pushed herself up from where she lay, using up all of her energy to merely stand. She rubbed her face harshly, clearing her face of tears. She turned back around to look at the house, one last time. Julie knew deep down that she could never go back. Ever. Her family didn't want her. She wondered if this was how Kevin felt when he was rejected by his own family, forced to wander the frightening, cold streets like a lost child. **  
**

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**

There were so many memories Julie would have to leave behind. She kept staring at the house, trying to remember a little part what she used to be before it vanished completely. She sobbed violently. Gwen couldn't take it any more, she needed to talk to Julie. She gritted her teeth. But she couldn't. Tears swarmed down her cheeks.

**Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.**

**She's losing her mind.**

**She's falling behind.**

**She can't find her place.**

**She's losing her faith.**

**She's falling from grace.**

**She's all over the place.**

Julie closed her eyes, and finally, she was ready. She pulled a small piece of paper out of her front jeans pocket. The tears came faster now, soaking her t-shirt. She looked long and hard at it one last time, and kissed it, hugging it close. The dark haired girl slipped it under a heavy flower pot, so the wind wouldn't carry it away in it's powerful breath.

**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
**

"No matter what happens," Julie sobbed. "I will always love you." The girl's raven-colored hair whipped around recklessly in the wind and she shuddered, closing her eyes again to remember the moment. Gwen stiffened. She was about to lose her BEST friend. And there was nothing she could do about it, she had to let her go. It was Julie's choice over hers.

**She's lost inside, lost inside.**

And with that, Julie turned her back to her old life. She drifted back over the rain-drenched grass, the violent summer storm exploding around her. She walked shakily back across the lawn, crying louder than ever before. Gwen watched with a horror-struck heart as the sobbing, rejected girl ceased her walking, and ran into the woods, gone forever.

**She's lost inside, lost inside.**

Gwen silently crept out from her hiding place, shaking as sobs attacked her body. She raced up the front steps of the house, fear and sorrow possessing her mind. She pulled the slip of white paper out from under the flower pot, reading it with silent regret.

It was a picture... a picture of their summer picnic last year when Julie's family had invited Gwen, Kevin and Ben to join them at the park. Everyone was laughing, so lost in the total bliss of the evening. Even Julie was smiling and laughing, her arms flung around her best friends, her dark eyes lit up with excitement.

Gwen sat down on the front porch step, staring at the picture with disbelief. She put her head in her knees and wept for her friend.

"Why, Julie? Why!!" She cried.

Just then, Gwen felt strong, warm arms wrap around her shivering body.

"Gwen." Came Kevin's unsteady voice. "It's okay."

"She...she's gone!!" Gwen sobbed violently, pressing her face into Kevin's chest.

Kevin didn't say anything, he only held Gwen tighter but didn't meet her eyes, obviously suppressing tears. _Kevin_ himself was on the verge of crying.

Gwen looked up at him. "Why did she leave?"

Kevin shook his head. "I... don't know. And we might never know." He looked away. "Gwen, just remember her for who she was. A good friend."

Gwen nodded, and continued crying in Kevin's arms, the rain pouring down all around them.

She _wouldn't _forget.

* * *

_**Me: ahhhh!! it's sooo sad!! :'( i almost cried while i wrote it!! (sniff sniff)**_

_**Ben: (sobbing hysterically) its.... so.... SADD!! (blows his nose noisily)**_

_**Kevin: i….. i'm crying!! dammit!!!!**_

_**Me: i know. (smiles deviously) haha. i made kevin cry. :P okay, so PLEASE R&R to the story, i don't care if it's negative or positive feedback, I just want to know how i'm doing:) okay, bye for now!!**_


End file.
